Making the Century Mark
by Reader101w
Summary: My entry for Pinky Joe Curly Tail's Anniversary Fanfic Contest. Drakken has an anniversary, but the question is whether it is worth celebrating


****This is my entry for Pinky Joe Curly Tail's Anniversary Fanfic Contest. Drakken has an anniversary, but the question is whether it is worth celebrating

******Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

* * *

**Making the Century Mark**

"What are we after this time?" Shego asked in a bored voice as she and Drakken entered the Middleton Science Center.

"A mini particle accelerator," Drakken exclaimed enthusiastically. "Capable of accelerating ions up to the speed of light."

"So it's like a laser?" Shego asked, more to have something to talk about than genuine interest.

"No Shego," the blue-skinned villain began to explain. "A laser shoots photons, this device can shoot particles, which have mass. At that speed, those particles can do some real damage."

The villainess shrugged. "If you say so."

Drakken grumbled under his breath something about finding good help and not appreciating Big Bang style weapons, but Shego had lost interest, and was instead looking around for guards or, worse, Team Possible.

Observing neither, the villainess gestured Drakken to follow her to the lab where the mini particle accelerator was supposed to be; after breaking into the science center so many times, she could practically dream the layout.

Once they were in the correct lab, Drakken started to look around, searching for the particle accelerator.

As Drakken looked over all the lab tables, Shego walked towards a bulky machine standing in one corner. "Is this the device?"

"Shego," Drakken chided. "It's supposed to be a mini particle accelerator, this thing must weigh over five hundred pounds."

"That's still pretty small for a particle accelerator," a new voice said, causing Drakken and Shego to turn around and look at the door to the lab.

Mr. Dr. Possible smiled back at them, with Kim and Ron standing next to him, already inside the lab. "CERN has one with a diameter of 2 kilometers."

"H-how did you?" Drakken stammered, but Shego already flared up her hands.

"Who cares, we can take them, and then we take your 'mini' particle accelerator thingy."

Kim huffed and got into a fighting position. "As if." She tossed the Kimmunicator to her father. "Dad, call Wade and let him alert GJ, we've got some villains in need of a prison cell."

Shego smirked. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"It's late," Kim growled. "I had to come over to pick my dad up since his car broke down. So yeah, I'm not in the mood for small talk."

Shego's grin only grew. "Aw, did princess have to cancel her date to pick up her daddy…" She was interrupted when she barely dodged a mean kick at her legs. "Hey! Take it easy, will yah."

To Drakken's surprise, Kim actually seemed to back down a bit. But then he saw Ron grab the particle accelerator, so he grabbed the other end and started pulling.

* * *

As Kim and Shego traded blows, Ron and Drakken kept trying their hardest to pull at the device. But when Shego landed next to the blue villain after dodging a kick from Kim, she looked for a moment at the duo and remarked, "Uhm, you do know that neither of you can actually move that thing, right? Each of you pulling at one end will have no effect whatsoever."

Ignoring the comment, Drakken put even more effort in moving the accelerator, and so did Ron.

However, just when Kim landed behind Drakken while she chased Shego, the villain's hands slipped and he shot backwards, smacking Kim on the head and knocking her out. At the same time Ron had put one last effort in gaining the upper hand in the tug-of-war, but with Drakken suddenly not pulling on the other side anymore, he actually got the particle accelerator moving.

And once the initial momentum was reached, there was also no stopping the device anymore. So a moment later Ron was neatly pinned between the accelerator and the wall, having barely avoided being actually splattered.

Drakken stared in surprise at the fallen teens. "I did this?"

"Whoa," Shego said. "That's pretty much the best you've ever done against them."

"Shego!"

"What?" the woman asked with a shrug. "It's true."

"Whatever," Drakken grumbled. "Come on, we'll take the accelerator and bring it to the lair. We can attach some cables to it, the hover car should be able to take the weight."

"Why not capture them as well?" Shego asked as she walked over and pressed a plasma-lit finger to Ron's forehead, knocking him out as well. "That way they won't bother you later."

* * *

With the use of the hover car it became surprisingly easy to take the particle accelerator, and Drakken and Shego were away long before GJ arrived.

Back in the lair, Drakken immediately started working on installing the accelerator while Shego locked up Kim and Ron and took away their gadgets.

"That'll keep them away from us," the green-skinned villainess remarked as she returned to the main room where Drakken was working.

"Shego," Drakken said as he looked up. "I just figured out that this will be our one hundredth attempt to take over the world."

Shego smirked. "You don't say."

"It's true, I…" The villain frowned. "Did you know this?"

"Yeah right," Shego replied with a shrug. "Like I keep track of your failure rate. I'm just surprised that you've failed so many times."

"Well, this time things will be different," Drakken promised. "What better time to succeed in taking over the world than such an anniversary."

Shego grinned. "Oh, I don't know… maybe by succeeding the first time?"

"Shego!"

The villainess only grinned at her employer's antics.

* * *

Eventually, Drakken gave up and just continued working on his latest take over the world plan. At least it was only Shego who bothered him, Team Possible apparently stayed neatly locked up.

Without having interruptions, Drakken finished his project over the next few hours.

Naturally, he called Shego in to gloat. And since he felt on a roll, he also had his henchwoman roll in the cage that held Kim and Ron.

"Ah, now that you're all here, we can start this joyous moment," Drakken began enthusiastically.

"You mean listening to you?" Kim asked dryly.

Drakken glared at the redhead for a moment. "Anyway, with the power of the micro particle accelerator, I will be able to shoot an ion beam via a satellite system to any place I like."

"Oh, like in that strategy game?" Ron asked. "Rule and Renegade?"

"Yes! Just like that," Drakken replied, happy that he finally got some understanding audience.

But Ron already seemed to have forgotten about the villain. "Or was it the latest super weapon in the new installment of Zombie Mayhem?"

"It was Rule and Renegade!" Drakken snapped.

"You would know," Shego remarked. "You've been playing that game all the time since you broke the Risk board."

"Shego!" Drakken snapped. "Stop siding against me. I'm about to take over the world, and then you'll get Greenland."

"Iceland," the villainess corrected him sternly. "I want Iceland."

Drakken sighed. "Fine, you get Iceland. Can we get on with this?"

Shego crossed her arms. "Whatever, just make it quick."

Drakken glared one more time at his henchwoman, and then continued. "With this ion beam I can threaten whoever I will, and soon the world will have to surrender to me."

There was a slight pause, in which Kim, Ron and Shego seemed to be waiting for more.

When that didn't happen, Kim raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, that wasn't too bad."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "You should keep it brief like this more often."

"Why, thank you," Drakken began. "See, when I…"

"Just start the thing already," Shego said. "They're just stalling for time."

"Right." Drakken switched a few levers and started the device. Within moments, the accelerator started to hum and glow as it charged up.

"Shouldn't you warn the world, and send an ultimatum?" Ron asked as they waited for the device to start up.

Drakken stopped in his tracks. "Well, uhm…"

"Don't worry about that," Shego said. "I already sent a message while you were getting the thing ready."

"Really?" Drakken asked happily. "You really thought this was going to work?"

Shego smirked. "That, or you would go down really funny when it turned out to be a failure."

Drakken glared at the villainess, but before he could reply the accelerator indicated it was ready for its first blast. "Hah! It does work." He pushed the 'fire' button and they all watched a bright glowing beam shoot through the opening in the ceiling. "This was just a warning shot, but I think the world will surrender before I have to get serious."

* * *

A few minutes later, the phone rang.

Shego picked up. "Yeah? Yes, this is the place. Hmhm… okay. Okay, I'll pass the message."

"Who was that?" Drakken asked eagerly.

Shego shot a brief glance at the cage where Kim and Ron were help and then smiled at Drakken. "It was the UN, they said the world will surrender unconditionally if you don't fire any more shots."

"AHA!" Drakken shouted victoriously. "I finally did it! I conquered the world!"

"And that on your one hundredth try," Kim replied.

"Yes! What?" Drakken's face fell. "Did you also know about that?"

Kim looked at Ron, and then at Shego, who nodded briefly. Then she opened the cage and stepped out.

"As Drakken watched in surprise, the redhead grinned at him. "Of course we knew. We set this all up."

"What?" The villains voice shrunk to a whimper.

"Dude, did you really think the world would surrender so easily?" Ron asked.

"We planned this all out after Shego told us this would be your hundredth try," Kim explained. "We thought you would like the feeling of victory on such an anniversary moment. Of course, we couldn't let you keep it, you still have some jail-time to finish."

"B-but… the particle accelerator?" Drakken asked in a small voice.

"A dud," Kim replied simply. "Made to look like something important. It wasn't that hard to fool you, all we had to do was make it able to shoot some fancy looking beam up."

"But I knocked you out… I won." Drakken sagged to his knees, horror in his eyes.

"All a play," Ron said. "We're pretty good actors, right?"

"Shego?" Drakken whimpered.

The villainess smirked at him. "I just wanted to have some fun," she replied. "And you were getting so excited." She turned to the teens. "This was really worth it."

Kim smiled. "No problem. And you know it, no messing around for the next few months or you'll go to jail as well."

"As if," Shego said dismissively. "Besides, I earned a long vacation. I'll send you a card Dr. D."

"N-no," Drakken cried as the teens and Shego began to laugh cruelly at his expense. "NOOOOOO!"

* * *

"NOOOOO!"

Drakken's eyes snapped open.

He looked wildly around, but his room was dark and there was no one there.

Then he realized that he was in his bed.

"It was just a dream," he whispered to himself, trying to shake of the horror of this nightmare.

Still shivering, he got up and tossed his blanket aside. Then he walked over to his washing table and drank a few glasses of water.

A few deep breaths later made him feel more like himself again. "Just a dream," Drakken said again, this time almost believing it.

After he had put on his normal clothes, Drakken felt confident again to take on – or over – the world.

* * *

As he walked into the living room, he noticed Shego sitting at the table, reading some magazine while drinking her first coffee of the day.

"Morning Dr. D," the villainess said in a groggy voice; clearly the caffeine had not taken effect yet.

"Good morning Shego," Drakken replied, not wanting to have his nightmare dictate his mood.

He walked over to the table and poured himself a coffee as well, then he grabbed a file containing several papers. "Today we're going to start with my latest plan to take over the world."  
"Yay," Shego remarked unenthusiastically, but that was something Drakken was used to by now. But then she looked closer at the folder. "Hey Dr. D… Looks like this will be your one hundredth plot."

Drakken's mood immediately fell. "Oh, like you don't know it!" He snapped at his, now very surprised, henchwoman.

"You know where you can shove that one hundredth plan?" he nearly shouted as he tossed the folder at Shego, making the files fly all through the room. "I'm going back to bed."

As Drakken stomped off to his bedroom, Shego still sat with her mouth open while papers swirled around her. "Okaaay… I think I need a vacation… and Dr. D might as well."

She shook her head and finished her coffee, already intending on looking for a nice location to camp out for a while. "Like I would have done something for him to celebrate something that stupid."

END

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. Don't forget to look up the other entries for this contest. And don't forget to vote.


End file.
